Another Love
by LewisC98
Summary: [songfic]La guerre du point de vue de Drago,une question:pourquoi "l"amour paternel" est il plus fort que l'amour,dans son cas?Je le sais:il avait peur.A cause de LUI...


Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'Univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling

La chanson appartient à Tom Odell

 **I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care,**

 _Je veux t'emmener quelque part, tu sais que j'y tiens_

Je voudrais te protéger et t'emmener loin de cette guerre

 **But it's so cold and I don't know where**

 _Mais il fait trop froid et je ne sais pas où_

Mais je ne peux pas, IL tuera mes parents s' _IL_ sait ce que je cache…Je ne saurais pas où t'emmener…

 **I brought you daffodils, on a pretty string,**

 _Je t'ai acheté des fleurs, dans un joli bouquet_

 **But they won't flower like they did last spring**

 _Mais elles ne fleuriront pas comme l'année dernière_

Depuis septembre, je ne t'insulte plus, l'as-tu au moins remarqué ?

 **And I wanna kiss you, make you feel alright,**

 _Je veux t'embrasser, te faire te sentir bien,_

Depuis une semaine, personne au château n'est bien, on sent que la bataille finale approche…Je voudrais tellement pouvoir te rassurer...

 **But I'm just so tired to share my nights**

 _Mais je suis juste trop fatigué pour partager mes nuits_

De toute façon, je ne peux pas certains serpentards sont aussi mangemorts et le LUI répéteront sûrement…

 **I wanna cry and I wanna love**

 _Je veux pleurer et je veux aimer_

 **But all my tears have been used up**

 _Mais toutes mes larmes sont épuisées_

Personne ne s'en rends compte, mais je souffre atrocement de cette situation dont je ne peux pas me débarrasser…Si je rejoins l'Ordre, les mangemorts me tuerons si je reste avec _LUI_ , je me ferrai tuer lors de la Bataille finale, quitte à mourir : autant choisir la solution de facilité, non ?

 **On another love, another love**

 _Un autre amour, autre amour_

Cet « amour » que mon père m'a donné,

 **All my tears have been used up,**

 _Toutes mes larmes ont étés épuisés_

 _Qui m'a tellement fait souffrir_

 **On another love, another love**

 _Un autre amour, autre amour_

 **All my tears have been used up,**

 _Toutes mes larmes ont étés épuisés_

 **On another love, another love**

 _Un autre amour, autre amour_

 **All my tears have been used uuuhuuuhuuup**

 _Toutes mes larmes ont étés épuisées…_

 **Ooohoooh**

 **And if somebody hurts you yeah I wanna fight,**

 _Et si quelqun te blesses, oui, je le frapperai_

 **But my hands been broken one too many times**

 _Mais mes mains ont étés cassés tellement de fois_

Lorsque Bellatrix a « pris en main mon éducation », elle a commencé à me faire torturer des gens n'avaient rien demandé, rien à voir avec cette guerre, ils sont morts de ma main de faim, de soif, d'épuisement…Depuis, je ne ne peux plus me regarder dans un miroir.

 **So I use my voice, I'll be so fucking rude**

Du coup, j'utilise ma voix, putain que je serais impitoyable

Le « Prince des Serpentards » sera de sortie et il fera comprendre à ces imbéciles ce qu'est que le respect

 **Words they always win, but I know I'll lose**

 _Des mots qu'ils gagnent toujours, je sais que je perdrais_

Bien sûr, ils me cracheront au visage que je suis un mangemort…

 **And I'd sing a song that would be just ours,**

 _Et je voudrais chanter une chanson qui serais juste à nous_

 **But I sang them all to another heart**

 _Mais je les ai toutes chantés à un autre cœur_

J'ai tellement été aveugle, que je n'ai pas vu que l'on se dirigeait droit dans le mur

 **And I wanna cry I wanna learn to love,**

 _Je veux pleurer et je veux apprendre à aimer_

 **But all my tears have been used up**

 _Toutes mes larmes ont étés épuisées_

J'ai arrêté d'espérer m'en sortir un jour…

 **On another love, another love**

 _Un autre amour, autre amour_

"L'amour paternel",pensai-je amèrement

 **All my tears have been used up,**

 _Toutes mes larmes ont étés épuisées_

 **On another love, another love**

 _Un autre amour, autre amour_

 **All my tears have been used up,**

 _Toutes mes larmes ont étés épuisées_

 **on another love, another love**

 _Un autre amour, autre amour_

 **All my tears have been used uuuhuuuhuuup ah**

 _Toutes mes larmes ont étés épuisées…_

 **Ooohoooh**

 **I wanna sing a song that would be just ours,**

 _Je veux chanter une chanson qui serais juste à nous_

 **But I sang them all to another heart**

 _Mais je les ai toutes chantés à un autre cœur_

 **And I wanna cry I wanna fall in love,**

 _Et je veux pleurer, je veux tomber amoureux_

 **But all my tears have been used up**

 _Mais toutes mes larmes ont étés épuisés_

 **On another love, another love**

 _Un autre amour, autre amour_

 **All my tears have been used up,**

 _Mais toutes mes larmes ont étés épuisés_

 **On another love, another love**

 _Un autre amour, autre amour_

 **All my tears have been used up,**

 _Mais toutes mes larmes ont étés épuisés_

 **On another love, another love**

 _Un autre amour ,autre amour_

 **All my tears have been used uuuhuuuhuuup**

 _Mais toutes mes larmes ont étés épuisés_

 **Ooohoooh**

(Pour Drago, l'autre amour est l'amour "paternel" qu'il a été obligé de porter à son père)


End file.
